Máscaras
by SakuraCrevellari
Summary: AU. Lovina Vargas puede que parezca huir del amor, pero en realidad no teme amar. Es más, lo respeta y lo anhela, pero odia a la gente que tontea. Que no es seria. Que toma los sentimientos a la ligera. Pero más odia que para ellos sea tan fácil conseguir lo que ella sólo puede soñar. [Spamano] vs [Prumano]
1. Maschere

El estrés iba en aumento a cada segundo que el tiempo consumía. Ya ni siquiera distinguía una palabra de otra, todas le parecían una extensión de lo mismo, repetidas sin cansancio alguno a una velocidad increíble. _Un enorme ego, sin duda alguna_. En algún momento, sólo pudo escuchar un molesto zumbido, en vez de palabras, el cual ya era capaz de competir contra un mosquito, de esos que en la noche no se pueden ver y no dejan dormir.

¿Por qué no la dejaba disfrutar de su breve tiempo a solas? Había estado sentada tranquilamente, esperando a su hermana que había ido a comprar quién-sabe-qué-cosas, en una de las mesitas al aire libre que su cafetería favorita tenía, disfrutando de la soledad mientras leía un libro y degustaba un sabroso café frío, cuando de repente… Ya tenía enfrente a alguien.

Sabía que lo conocía del campus donde estudiaba, pero no es que hubieran charlado mucho ni fueran amigos cercanos o algo similar…

Había apoyado el rostro sobre su mano izquierda, la cual comenzaba a temblar debido a lo incómoda que resultaba la mesa metálica donde tenía recargado el brazo que soportaba todo el peso de su hastío. Estaba casi segura que este no se notaba en su rostro, debido a que usualmente sabía mantener una fachada tranquila y sin mostrar las emociones que buscaban salir a flote.

Pero como esa situación continuara, alguien iba a salir herido.

Y no iba a ser ella, aunque debido a su tamaño y complexión fuera lo más lógico de pensar.

-...entonces quería ver si gustabas salir conmigo! - Fueron las últimas palabras que su interlocutor dijo, y que si alcanzó a distinguir debido al mensaje tan molesto que llevaban. Fijó la mirada, que hasta hace poco se había encontrado enfocada en las motas de polvo que bailaban con el viento y resaltaban con la luz solar, en el desdichado que se había atrevido a pronunciar aquella frase, y supo que su máscara se había roto, dando paso a un gesto que denotaba total frustración.

-…Perdona. ¿Cuál es que era tu nombre? – Replicó mordazmente, no sin dejar de ser la duda genuina. Es decir, había hablado escasamente dos veces en la escasa semana que corría desde que conoció al chico que se encontraba frente a ella, ¿de verdad esperaba que recordara su nombre? Tenía cosas _más importantes _en que pensar.

-¡Gilbert! – Gruñó en respuesta el joven que le había hecho la pregunta (evadida momentáneamente), quien poseía cabellos plateados, casi blancos, haciendo juego con su pálido tono de piel y resaltando la curiosa tonalidad rojiza de sus ojos; y que ahora se encontraba visiblemente molesto al notar que la chica no había memorizado su _maravilloso_ nombre. – Pero, ¡volvamos al punto! ¿Quieres salir conmigo, sí o sí?

Fingió meditar la respuesta unos momentos, mientras mordía su labio inferior en ademán meditativo, aunque ya conocía qué palabras iban a salir de su boca. Lo sabía desde que escuchó aquella aberrante propuesta, y el mirar a los ojos del otro no hacía más que asegurarle que no haría mal en responder lo que creía. – Lo siento, pero si no me memoricé tu nombre es porque no me resultas lo suficientemente interesante... Es más, ¿tiene sentido estar con alguien de quien no sé un carajo? – Se encogió de hombros y comenzó a ponerse de pie, con la intención de abandonar aquella pequeña mesita metálica que se encontraba a pleno rayo de sol, quemándole la piel. Hubo un momento en que había disfrutado la calidez del día, pero eso se había acabado cuando su tiempo a solas se vio interrumpido por la llegada del joven albino.

Ni bien se hubo incorporando totalmente, sintió la mano del otro que se cerraba en torno a su delgado brazo izquierdo, con fuerza, impidiéndole irse.

Seguro iba a dejarle marcas que dolerían después.

-Vamos, Lovi, yo sé que mueres por salir conmigo… - Ronroneó el otro, levemente amenazador, mientras se ponía de pie para encarar a la chica, acercando _demasiado _su rostro al ajeno. Como si con eso pudiera atrapar a la joven de cabellos castaños.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Ella tiene sus propias reglas a seguir. Pero no las dirá a nadie, de lo contrario, todos las seguirían.

No, no. Las tiene para juzgar la verdadera naturaleza de las personas.

Y cuando una sola de esas reglas se rompe, sabe que quien no siguió aquella norma no es digno de su confianza.

En ese momento, notó que dos de sus reglas habían sido violadas.

Lo siguiente de lo cual fue consciente, es que su mano derecha se había vuelto un puño que estampó de lleno en la nariz del otro, causando un sonido que le sobresaltó levemente. Quizá había roto algo, pero estuvo lejos de preocuparse por el daño al otro. Al contrario, lo primero que hizo fue revisar sus propios nudillos para ver comprobar que estuviesen intactos. Y luego, se percató de los quejidos pertenecientes a aquel joven que había intentado seducirla (obviamente, sin éxito), el cual se encontraba ahora gimoteando en el suelo.

Que cuadro tan triste.

-¡Cielos, Sorella! – Fue el grito asustado, perteneciente a una voz bastante conocida quien logró evitar que le diera una patada a aquel que había osado dejarle una marca en el brazo. Volteó y vio a su querida hermana menor, con bolsas de compra en ambas manos, la cual corría hacia ella con una expresión que decía "no otra vez, ¡Dios mío!" _¿De dónde habría salido? En fin, no importa_. - ¡Deberías dejar de golpear gente nada más porque sí!

\- Él fue quien dijo que quería salir conmigo. Si no es capaz de resistir esto, ¿cómo esperaba mantener una relación? – Dijo en respuesta tranquilamente, antes de asestar un pequeño puntapié al cuerpo que yacía en el piso, provocando que este emitiera un quejido.

-¡Estás loca! – Respondió el joven entre dientes, escupiendo un poco de sangre, producto del primer golpe. Quizá se había excedido con la fuerza, y estuvo a punto de sentir arrepentimiento… pero fueron estas últimas palabras en boca del otro las cuales provocaron que la mayor de las hermanas sonriera mientras miraba la patética figura en el suelo.

Una tercera regla.

-Bueno, tú eres quien quería iniciar una relación con esta "loca" – Respondió en un tono falsamente maternal, que tenía más aroma a peligro que a otra cosa, sin perder la sonrisa en ningún momento. – A la próxima, deberías procurar conocer un poco más sobre tu interés romántico ¿vale? Estoy segura que la otra persona lo apreciará bastante. – Y diciendo esto, tomó la mano izquierda (no sin antes sujetar las bolsas que de ahí colgaban) de su hermana menor, quien lucía notoriamente nerviosa, y se la llevó prácticamente arrastrando del lugar. Sin correr, sólo caminando a paso firme (o al menos, tanto como le permitían los zapatos negros con tacón pequeño que tanto le gustaban usar).

-¡Perdona a mi Sorella, por favor! ¡No es tan mala como parece! – Gritó la menor de las castañas al rechazado hombre, sin estar segura de haber sido escuchada debido a la distancia que ya habían recorrido.

-Feli, deja eso. No tiene sentido. – Gruñó la mayor, sin dejar de jalar consigo a su pequeña hermana, alejándola de la conmoción que se había desatado. Sabía que por ser mujer no se le perseguiría, es más, sería fácilmente considerado aquel golpe como un acto en defensa propia. Aun así, le molestaban los cuchicheos que se habían levantado en torno a la escena por los cobardes y morbosos que no habían hecho más que observar.

_"Que no es espectáculo, maldita sea. Bastardos imbéciles, ¿qué no tienen nada mejor que hacer en vez de estar fijándose en la vida de los demás?"_

La frustración que sentía hizo que apretara con fuerza la mano que sujetaba, quizá con más de la que era necesaria; pero si a su hermana le dolió, esta no se quejó en ningún momento.

Ya no sabía que le alteraba tanto. ¿Los murmullos de aquellos que habían sido espectadores del numerito que había montado? ¿O que otra vez, _otra vez_, hubiese despertado interés en el mismo tipo de personas?

No es que fuese muy popular. Es más, podía contar la cantidad de veces que se le habían "declarado" con los dedos de las manos, y le sobrarían. Sin embargo, parecía que le atraía a la gente que menos le agradaba. A la gente que creía que cualquiera serviría para mantener una relación.

Apretó la mandíbula, sin saber muy bien que sentimientos quería ocultar. Sólo tenía en claro que quería irse de ahí _ya_.

* * *

Llámenla frívola. Superficial, egoísta. 'Malvada', si quieren. No lo negará, es más: lo aceptará orgullosamente mientras esboza una sonrisa. Y más si se le critica por ello; entonces se burlará de la hipocresía que se manifiesta al reclamarle por lo que ella es, sin que la persona que se considera lo suficientemente 'buena' para juzgarla se haya visto al espejo.

No teme herir. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo, cuando nadie se preocupó por no herirla?

No teme amar. Es más, respeta y anhela al amor, pero odia a la gente que tontea. Que no esa seria. Que toma los sentimientos a la ligera.

Pero más odiaba que para ellos fuera tan fácil encontrar lo que a ella le resultaba imposible de obtener.

_Rechaza a uno. Dale menos de dos semanas en lo que lo superan. Cuando te des cuenta, ya habrá encontrado "al amor de su vida"… Y repite el proceso cuando aparezca otro. El final será el mismo._

_"Te amo", con un carajo. No saben una mierda de mí y ya proclaman amor a los cuatro vientos. Si les preguntara una tontería, como cuáles son mis platillos favoritos, seguro no atinarían ni uno._

Amor que era más efímero que una estrella fugaz. Realmente no le interesaba eso.

A pesar de ello, no es que no hubiera amado. Amaba a su hermana, de eso no le quedaba duda. Y estaba segura que en algún momento de su vida experimentó ese sentimiento por alguien que no fuera de su familia, pero ese no era el caso en aquel momento. Experimentaba atracción por otros, no lo negaba, sin embargo no consideraba que un sentimiento tan banal como el "gustar" sirviese para el tipo de relación que ella esperaba.

La verdad es que era más romántica y soñadora de lo que dejaba ver a través de sus actos y palabras.

Por eso, si iba a iniciar un noviazgo, una relación _seria_, tenía que ser alguien capaz de conocer y amar a su lado negativo. Estaba consciente de la razón por la cual se comportaba tan hosca con quienes mostraban interés, y por qué sabía lo que ocurriría después de eso. Quería ser aceptada por sus cosas malas, y no por las buenas. Quería que se alejaran de ella desde un principio si no eran capaces de querer a su yo negativo, y no después, cuando ya se hubiera encariñado.

Pero, también tenía que admitirlo… lo que más tristeza le causaba, era que aquel mecanismo de defensa le fuera 100% efectivo.

Pocos se habían quedado a su lado. A pocos podía llamarles "amigos". Pero sólo su hermana conocía casi por completo su lado vulnerable, aquel que se ocultaba bajo la fuerza física que parecía cómica en comparación a su aparentemente frágil cuerpo. Había un secretillo por ahí que no le quería contar. Aún.

Quizá estaba pidiendo demasiado. Al menos, no echaría la culpa a nadie más que a su persona cuando fuera mayor y sólo le quedasen gatos (o perros. Daba igual, alguna especie de animal cuadrúpedo serviría) como compañeros. Era bastante consciente de las desventajas que había al elegir el sendero por el cual caminaba… pero no se arrepentía de ello. ¿Igual era su vida, no? Y ella consideraba que era la mejor manera en que podía apreciar esta, siendo que sólo hay una oportunidad de vivir.

_Mejor sola que mal acompañada,_ esa era su filosofía de vida.

Manos que según algunos "no estaban hechas para pelear" eran capaces de dar puñetazos fuertes y certeros. Labios que, según otros, sólo estaban hechos para besar suavemente, eran el lugar de nacimiento de palabras sumamente hirientes cuando se lo proponían. Piernas que le incitaban a usar para seducir, prefería usarlas para agredir (o huir, cuando las cosas se tornaban muy feas o incómodas).

¿Y cuál era el problema de ello?

_El jodido problema es que nadie aguanta a una chica con este tipo de máscaras. Se vale ser presumida, se vale ser fresilla. Se vale ser una doncella en apuros, pero no se vale estar orgullosa de ser una mentirosa. No se vale reconocer que se vive detrás de máscaras._

_Malditos convencionalismos. _

* * *

-Vamos, ¿no te gustaría tener historias interesantes para contar, como las mías? ¡De lo contrario parecerás aburrida! A pesar de que eres buena persona, eres muy reservada... ¡La gente dice que no convives lo suficiente con otros!

Contuvo las ganas de golpear aquel rostro que sonreía bobaliconamente, e inhalando y exhalando para relajarse, sonrió también como respuesta. Levemente, pero sonrió. Intentó escuchar los consejos que, si bien dados de buena fe, los consideraba estúpidos; pero su mente divagaba apenas el rubio frente a ella pronunciaba otra palabra. Sabría Dios cuanto tiempo llevaba botada en aquel incómodo sofá de la casa del rubio, esperando en un inicio a que su hermana menor terminase de hablar con el compañero de habitación (y hermano menor) de su interlocutor, los cuales se encontraban en una pieza diferente de aquel diminuto piso. Este apenas contaba con el espacio suficiente para dos hombres jóvenes, y tenía la cantidad de desorden esperado de un par de estudiantes universitarios. Nada desagradable, ni fuera de lo normal.

Miró hacia atrás, torciendo el cuello, hacia la alcoba de donde provenía el sonido de dos suaves risas. Al parecer, la menor había hecho buenas migas con este… ¿cómo se llamaba? Ah, sí, Matthew. No había hablado mucho con aquel chiquillo, pero le parecía un ser dulce, de esos que casi ya no existen. Sincero, como su pequeña Feli.

En cambio, volteó para mirar a quien se encontraba sentado en una silla frente a ella, y sólo sintió deseos de gritarle. Golpearle en medio de las gafas que siempre usaba, lo que le obligaría a comprar un par nuevo. Pero se detuvo. Le dio pereza tener que defender su estilo de vida frente a aquel cabeza hueca. Sabía que aunque recurriera a manzanas (o naranjas, peras, duraznos, lo que fuera) para explicarle, él no le encontraría lógica a sus ideologías, así como ella no se la encontraba a las suyas.

Además, era una especie de amigo. O más bien, era una de esas relaciones en que no te puedes deshacer de la otra parte por más que quieras. Por eso lo toleraba… un poquito.

Y mejor, calló. Guardó silencio, y no se ofendió cuando el otro recalcaba su falta "de aventuras". Daba igual.

-Mira, por ejemplo. Eres mujer, lo cual te da una ventaja ya desde el inicio, y atractiva hasta cierto punto, eso también podrías usarlo a tu favor. Puede que tu pecho no sea demasiado grande, pero su tamaño es…

-¿QUÉ-MIERDA-ESTÁS-DICIENDO? – Dijo, o más bien fue una especie de grito lo que interrumpió bruscamente a su interlocutor. Vale, aceptaba que criticaran su estilo de vida, pero no soportaba que la gente se tomase el tiempo de analizar su cuerpo. ¡A saber por qué! Simplemente se sentía incómoda. Sabía que no era una belleza andante, pero tampoco era fea. Le gustaba catalogarse de "simple". Y por supuesto, no era la mitad de bonita que su hermana menor, que con su eterna sonrisa sincera iba regalando felicidad a donde quiera que iba (bien que hacía gala de su nombre…), pero ese NO ERA el punto. La cuestión en ese momento es que su "amigo" había estado examinando su cuerpo y eso no le agradaba. Le avergonzaba, en más de un aspecto. _No me jodas. _

\- Ya, ya, que es un halago. Digo que estás bien, y es por ello que no comprendo por qué no has tenido una relación aún… - El otro suspiró como si le quitase importancia al asunto, pero retrocedió notablemente ante la mirada de la chica, que parecía gritar _"síguele y te mato"_, amenaza que se tomó muy en serio.

\- Porque no quiero, ¿es eso tan raro? – Gruñó en un principio, pero al final terminó soltando un suspiro. En efecto, era "raro"… jóvenes más feas que ella, con su misma edad (tenía que ser sincera, al menos decente estaba) habían encontrado pareja desde bastante tiempo atrás. Que fuera la única de su generación que jamás había tenido una relación amorosa seguro la convertía en un bicho extraño.

-Tú sola te has respondido, Lovi. – El rubio, usualmente ruidoso e infantil, en ese momento había adquirido un poco de seriedad en el rostro mientras se encogía levemente de hombros. _Sólo un poco_. Aun así, esto no duró mucho, porque pronto rompió en sonoras carcajadas más acordes a su personalidad - ¡Es por eso que deberías dejar que yo, el héroe, te guíe para desarrollar vida amorosa! – Y, orgulloso de sus propias ideas, sonrió ampliamente, arrebatando otro suspiro, esta vez que denotaba el enorme agotamiento que la castaña sufría, quien agachó dramáticamente la cabeza para no tener que seguir viendo su irritante figura.

_No sé por qué mierda me molesto en escucharle._

Afortunadamente, su hermana menor ya estaba saliendo de la habitación donde había estado discutiendo quién sabe qué cosas con el rubio más adorable, por lo que supo que ya era hora de irse a su respectivo hogar.

-Gracias, pero no, gracias. – Y al levantarse para irse, dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a Alfred, quien hizo un puchero, aunque ambos sabían que no le había dolido ni tantito. Y es que ella no quiso profundizar la conversación, por lo que había optado finalizar de manera casual, utilizando el falso golpecillo como cierre. Acto seguido, volteó a ver al par de hermanos menores que esperaban juntos a que sus mayores se despidieran mutuamente, después de ellos haber intercambiado un "nos vemos luego"; y dirigiéndose al rubio que estaba de pie junto a su hermana, se despidió. – Ciao, Matthew.

-Hasta luego, señorita Vargas… - Susurró el aludido, levemente sonrojado. Se notaba a leguas que era tímido por naturaleza, y esto sólo sacó una sonrisita a la mayor de las Vargas.

-Lovina estará bien. – Respondió dulcemente al gentil rubio, y este sólo asintió suavemente con la cabeza.

_Qué mono._

\- ¡Lovi, Lovi! ¿Y yo, qué? – Interrumpió Alfred, haciendo un mohín infantil que resultaba comiquísimo en su rostro que tiraba más para la adultez que para la juventud.

\- Para ti es "señorita Vargas", gordinflón.

-¡No me refería a eso! ¡Despídete también de mí! – Hizo una pausa, meditando las palabras que su amiga había pronunciado, y se lanzó para darle un abrazo asfixiante. - ¡No me digas gordinflón! – A medida que iba hablando, aumentaba la fuerza, lo que le robaba bastante aire y movilidad a la aprisionada castaña, quien apenas alcanzó a darle un puntapié en la espinilla que le permitió liberarse. – Eres demasiado violenta… - lloriqueó el otro, dejándose caer en el sofá antes ocupado por la joven, mientras las delicadas risas de Matthew y Feliciana llenaban la estancia ante la cómica escena.

\- Gracias por el cumplido. – Y volviéndose hacia su hermana menor, señaló la salida con un gesto de cabeza. – Andando, Feli.

-Claro, Sorella. – La reluciente menor giró sobre sus talones para dar un pequeño beso en la mejilla al mayor de los rubios, y después al menor. – Ciao, Al, Mattie. – Y agitando la mano a modo de despedida mientras sonreía cálidamente, salió por la puerta principal, siguiendo los pasos de su hermana mayor.

-Sí que son diferentes, ¿no, Mattie? – Dijo riendo Alfred a su hermano, apenas el par de hermanas hubieron abandonado el lugar y cerrado la puerta tras de sí. – Feli seguro que es una adorable chica… Por otra parte, Lovina… A veces me sorprende que pueda tener tanta fuerza para agredir a pesar de que tiene un cuerpo tan delgado. Creo que incluso puedo sentir algunos de sus huesos cuando la abrazo….

Encogiéndose de hombros, el menor de ambos soltó un suspiro soñador, recordando las cosas que había estado discutiendo con Feliciana.

Realmente esperaba que su amiga fuera capaz de ayudarla con el pequeño asunto que le había pedido…

-¿Mattie? Te estás sonrojando. ¿Estás bien? – La voz de su hermano mayor lo sacó de sus recuerdos, y sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza frenéticamente. Sabía que luciría sospechoso ante cualquiera que fuera algo avispado, pero ese seguramente no era el caso con Alfred. - ¡Ah, ya sé, tienes calor y por eso quieres un helado! Como soy un héroe, iré a comprarlo para ti. – Y diciendo esto, salió del departamento en que ambos vivían, dejando a un resignado Matthew sólo en aquel reducido espacio.

_¿No querría nada más un pretexto para ir a comprar helado? _Suspirando, el pequeño rubio decidió volver a su habitación.

Después de la visita de las Vargas, tenía mucho en que pensar.

* * *

_**Notas:** En un inicio, iba a ser enteramente Spamano. Puse a Gilbert porque sí... y porque me imaginaba que era el único con la personalidad adecuada como para ir detrás de Lovi por mero impulso. Pero entonces descubrí que la pareja Prumano existe, y es bastante de mi agrado... (estuve leyendo fics, headcanons y similares... pueh' me enamoré)_

_La pareja principal seguirá siendo Spamano, aunque Gil va a estar metido por aquí. Quién sabe que planes tenga el awesome Prusia, kesesesese~_

_Otra cosa... la verdad es que me encanta el Spamano tal cual, en donde ambos son hombres y así, pero... necesitaba poner a Lovi como mujer. ¿Por qué? Se verá más adelante, pero era crucial. Y terminé poniendo a Feli como mujer también para conservar ese sentimiento de inferioridad que el sur siempre ha sentido por el norte... no sé si me explico._

_En fin. La verdad es que intentó respetar la personalidad Nyo! pero me gusta ponerle algunas cosas del Lovino original. Por ejemplo, lo mal hablada y tsundere. Habrá muchos maldición, carajo, mierda, bastardo, chigi~ y similares. Espero no moleste._

_Eventualmente aparecerá Toño~_

_¿Reviews? Realmente me gustaría tener opiniones al respecto. Tomatazos, también son recibidos, aunque preferiría que hicieran pasta con ellos (soy estudi__ambre, desperdiciar comida es lo peor que puedo hacer)._


	2. Connessione

– Y bien, ¿qué tanto hablabas con el pequeño Matthew? – Fue la primera pregunta que la mayor de las Vargas soltó de manera casual una vez que subieron al pequeño auto que ambas utilizaban para transportarse.

Debido a que vivían solas, necesitaban un vehículo que pudiera llevarles de su casa a la universidad, así como otros lugares menos trascendentales (el supermercado, la casa del gordinflón…). Este era un pequeño Jetta 2008 en color negro al que Lovina ya le había agarrado cariño y maña. Si bien ambas sabían conducir, cuando se movían juntas era ella quien lo manejaba.

Arrancó, esperando la respuesta de su pequeña hermana, no sin antes haberse puesto ambas los cinturones de seguridad.

– Pues, verás, Sorella… Al parecer hay alguien que le gusta, y me pidió ayuda con eso… - Confesó Feliciana después de meditarlo un buen rato, y rindiéndose ante las ocasionales miradas inquisitivas que la otra castaña le dirigía cuando consideraba que podía dejar de fijar la vista al frente unos segundos.

_Repito, qué mono._ – Ah, así que el amor ha alcanzado al pequeño Mattie. Y dime pues, ¿quién ha sido la afortunada en ganarse su corazón? – Cuestionó nuevamente, esta vez con un tono cantarín adornando su voz y sus palabras. Supuso que debía ser alguien de carácter suave y gentil; una chica así seguramente sería apropiada para él.

– Bueno, a decir verdad… es "el afortunado"… - Musitó suavemente Feli, quien parecía ponerse más y más nerviosa conforme la conversación avanzaba.

Lovina, al escuchar el tono cada vez más vacilante de su hermana menor, no pudo hacer más que soltar una pequeña risa y palmear rápidamente con la mano derecha la cabeza de la menor, antes de volver a aferrarse al volante. – Vamos, que no soy una homófoba ni nada por el estilo. Yo opino que, siempre y cuando exista amor sincero, considero que cualquier relación es válida… Ser hombre o mujer no tiene nada que ver con ello.

Aún por el rabillo del ojo, pudo notar la reacción que esta última frase había provocado en su acompañante. Feliciana suspiró llena de alivio, antes de sonreír y proseguir con su relato, ahora visiblemente más animada. - ¡A Mattie seguro le alegrará oír eso, Sorella! Ya ves, como es un tema casi tabú, tiene miedo de ser rechazado por las personas… Ni siquiera se lo ha comentado a Alfred.

– Egh, que no lo haga. No es que Al no lo fuera a aprobar, pero… Carece de sutileza… - Refunfuñó Lovina suavemente, vista fija al frente.

– Por eso me pidió ayuda a mí. – Musitó la menor en respuesta. Incluso sin verla, podía asegurarse que se encontraba sonriendo mientras hablaba. – Aunque en realidad no tengo experiencia con eso del amor, mucho menos con alguien del mismo sexo… - _Menos mal_, suspiró aliviada la mayor para sí al escuchar esto. - ¡Pero es que cada vez que habla de Francis, se ve realmente lindo…!

La de ojos esmeraldas dio un frenazo en seco, que seguro las hubiera estampado contra el parabrisas del auto de no haber estado bien sujetas. Inmediatamente llegaron a sus oídos el ruido de molestas bocinas, tocadas a su vez por igualmente molestos conductores que se habían llevado un buen susto ante el movimiento tan imprudente. Saludando con estas a su madre, más que nada, lo que provocó que la mayor comenzara a gritar una sarta de groserías en italiano, como ocurría cada vez que realmente se enojaba. – _Vaffanculo pezzo di merda! Stupido!(1)_ \- Le importaba un comino que hubiese sido su culpa, el que hubiesen comenzado a agredirla provocó que no dudase en sacar todo su repertorio. Mientras respondía furiosamente a los vehículos, comenzó a apearse para permitir que estos le rebasaran, y a su vez tener tiempo de digerir las palabras de Feli, quien la miraba pálida y desconcertada, con los ojos totalmente abiertos. Y no es que ella estuviera sorprendida porque fuese la primera vez que escuchaba a su hermana mayor usar un lenguaje más propio de un camionero que de una joven universitaria, sino porque sabía que la otra se había alterado por algo que se había dicho.

– ¿So…sorella?

– Confírmame algo, Feli. ¿Dijiste que la persona de la cual Matthew está enamorada es un tal "Francis"? – Pronunció el nombre como si de un insulto se tratase, casi escupiéndolo. Como maldiciéndolo.

–…Sí. – Respondió la aludida dubitativamente, tragando saliva. No sabía por qué, pero tenía miedo.

– ¿Francis… Bonnefoy? – _Dime que no, dime que no, dime que es otro, que es sólo una coincidencia._

– Sí…

_Mierda, sí es._

– ¿¡Matthew está enamorado del barbudo pervertido ese!? – Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. No podía creerlo. Si bien apenas había conocido al dulce rubio… no, más bien porque recién lo conocía no era capaz de desearle un mal como ese.

– Sorella, ¿es que conoces a Francis? – Repentinamente, el rostro de Feliciana se había iluminado. - ¡Eso nos será de mucha ayuda! Ya que pareces llevarte bien con él, entonces será fácil usarte como puente para que Mattie sea capaz de acercarse más a su ser querido…

– No, no, Feli… - La menor no le prestaba ya el mínimo caso. Su mente había comenzado a divagar, pensando en las posibilidades románticas de su preciado amigo. Girándose a la soñadora, Lovina sujetó los hombros de su hermana para poder traerla de vuelta a la realidad. - ¡Dile a Matthew que debe mantenerse alejado del bastardo alcohólico ese!

– ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Creí que apoyarías a Mattie… - Desilusionada, la menor bajó la mirada.

– ¡No es que no quiera apoyarlo, es que si se trata del imbécil ese mis principios me lo prohíben! – Replicó la mayor en defensa propia.

\- ¿Principios…? – Pensativa, Feliciana alzó la mirada, escrutando los ojos de su hermana mayor. – Sorella… - Una chispa de comprensión iluminó los ojos de suave color almíbar. – ¡Te gusta Francis, ¿cierto?!

–… ¿Qué?

– ¡Lo siento, no me di cuenta, eso fue insensible de mi parte! – Disculpándose intensamente, la más pequeña se sentía sinceramente culpable. Lo que menos deseaba era herir a su hermana.

– ¡Joder, no! – Rugió incrédula la mayor ante la estúpida propuesta de la otra castaña, interrumpiendo su parloteo, mientras la zarandeaba con cierta brusquedad. – ¡Lo que yo siento por ese barbudo no es más que desprecio infinito! – Sentenció de manera tan tajante, que la menor detuvo el vagón de sus pensamientos que había comenzado a andar a toda velocidad.

– ¿Entonces Francis no es la persona de quien estás enamorada…? – Fue la confundida pregunta que Feliciana dejó salir de sus labios una vez que notó a su hermana un poco más tranquila.

_Ni siquiera existe tal persona…_

– Te digo que no… Lo conozco de algún tiempo atrás, y sinceramente, preferiría no hacerlo… - Soltó su agarre sobre la más pequeña y, mesándose los cabellos, la mayor suspiró con cansancio al recordar a aquel pervertido barbudo. Apoyó su espalda, que hasta entonces había estado completamente girada en dirección al asiento de su copiloto, en su propio asiento y volvió a suspirar, esta vez llena de preocupación, mientras fijaba su mirada en el frente. – Por eso me pregunto por qué le gusta a Matthew...

– Al parecer, comenzó como un sentimiento de admiración. Ya sabes, Mattie es bastante tímido, por eso le ha costado relacionarse con otros… Por el contrario, según lo que él mismo me ha contado, Francis siempre se encuentra rodeado de personas… - _Bueno, sí, pero no son sólo amistades inocentes…_ Pensó la mayor, pero no pudo decirlo en voz alta. Seguro que la otra no le entendería. – En un principio quería ser cómo él, y eventualmente terminó de esta forma… Aunque nunca se han dirigido la palabra. - Explicó sencillamente Feli, intentando ser breve y concisa con sus palabras.

–…Qué cliché. – Musitó la de ojos verdes en respuesta, antes de soltar un profundo suspiro otra vez.

– Sorella, la felicidad se te escapará en tantos suspiros… - Una sonrisa inocente, y Lovina pudo sonreír también ante ese pequeño comentario.

– Qué infantil. – Musitó suavemente, y comenzó a poner el auto en marcha otra vez. – Por el momento, vayamos a casa… Tengo hambre. – Se incorporaron nuevamente a la carretera, a una velocidad estable. – Ya veré si les ayudo o no, por ahora, necesito pensarlo…

La menor casi se lanza sobre los brazos de su hermana mayor al escuchar esto. – ¡Mil gracias, Sorella! ¡Eres la mejor! – Un suave rubor tiñó levemente las mejillas de Lovina a causa de aquella última frase. – ¡Ya sé! ¡ Prepararé pasta, si lo deseas!

–… ¿Usarás mucho tomate…?

– ¡Por supuesto! – La pequeña sonrió, provocando que su hermana mayor volviese a sonreír, pese al sonrojo que se había intensificado en sus mejillas cuando expresó en voz alta su pequeño deseo.

* * *

_¿Por qué mierda vengo a encontrarme con él a primera hora de la mañana, joder…? Y justamente cuando no tengo clase… _

_Debería haberme levantado más tarde en vez de venir a adelantar el trabajo._

_Joder._

_No establezcas contacto visual, no hagas contacto, no…_

– ¡Ah! ¿No es esa la linda Lovina~?

_Mierda. _Decidió pasar de largo a la molesta voz que había resonado en sus oídos como si se tratase de la peor clase de ruido existente en el mundo, pero un asfixiante abrazo (más parecido a una llave de judo que a otra cosa) la detuvo en medio camino y la inmovilizó por completo.

_Carajo._

– Si valoras tu vida, más te vale que me sueltes en este maldito momento, Francis… - Si hubiera tal cosa como las auras, seguro la suya tendría un color muy, muy negro… Y de tanta maldad, seguro se volvería una parte tangible de sí misma que ahorcaría al estúpido rubio que no la dejaba huir al refugio seguro y cálido que era la biblioteca.

– Más bien, porque la valoro no te voy a soltar~ - Ahí estaba, ese irritante tono cantarín. Esa maldita e idiota voz que sólo le ponía la piel de gallina cada vez que la escuchaba.

Realmente quería asestarle un puñetazo en la cara. Pero ya que no podía, se limitó a revolverse con furia, intentando librarse del molesto candado humano en que se veía atrapada.

– Ah~ ¡Eso es, sigue resistiéndote, eso me encan-…! -Un escalofrío había comenzado a recorrer la espalda de la castaña al notar la voz cargada de perversión que ahora dejaba salir el barbudo, y en un movimiento desesperado, dio un fuerte cabezazo a su captor mientras gritaba "¡Chigi!", provocando que este cayera hacia atrás, sobándose la nariz en un inútil intento de mitigar el dolor que ahora sentía.

– ¿Que te gusta… qué…? – Masculló de forma amenazante la mayor de las Vargas mientras se daba la vuelta y se inclinaba hacia donde el otro se encontraba lloriqueando de dolor; antes de sujetarlo por el cuello de la blanca camisa que lucía ligeramente desabrochada, y levantarlo con brusquedad.

– ¡Va-vamos, Lovina, perdona al hermano mayor…! – Estando a punto de asestarle otro puñetazo al rubio, sin hacer caso de sus desesperadas súplicas y lamentos, una suave voz le interrumpió el acto.

– ¿Señorita Vargas…? – _Ay, Dios mío. No puede ser._ Volteando a la dirección de donde las palabras habían provenido, Lovina rezaba porque no fuese Matthew.

Pero si era. Y le miraba entre confundido y lloroso. Como si lo que estuviese viendo le rompiera el corazón.

_Agh. Por favor, no me mires así, parece que lo estás malinterpretando… _La mayor miró a Francis, y luego a Matthew, pensando en cuál sería la mejor manera de proceder. No quería que un chico tan puro como Matthew se involucrase con una bestia pervertida como Francis, pero definitivamente no estaba dispuesta a que otros pensaran que ella tenía _algo _que ver con _ese_ idiota.

_Lo siento, Mattie._

– ¡Hola, Matthew! – Soltó el cuello que estaba asfixiando, antes de sonreír al pequeño chico. – Ah, permíteme presentarte… Este imbécil de aquí es Francis, y – acercándose al menor, le palmeó la cabeza levemente. – Este pequeño de aquí es Matthew, hermano menor de Alfred…

– ¿¡Es hermano de Alfred!? ¿¡Esta cosita adorable!? – Cuestionó sorprendido el rubio mayor, quien parecía genuinamente impactado (y totalmente curado ya). Se acercó a examinar al menor, quien se encontraba completamente ruborizado y confundido, mirándolo por todos los ángulos posibles antes de comenzar a palparlo. – Hmm, hermano mayor te encuentra muy lindo, pequeño… - Ronroneó, provocando que el ya de por sí nervioso chico se alterara aún más. – A hermano mayor no le importaría abraza-…¡! – Un codazo en la cabeza que lo mandó directo al suelo interrumpió sus palabras, propinado "dulcemente" por la mayor de las Vargas.

– _Cazzo(2)_, ¿es que tu lívido no conoce límites, _Imbecille_?_(3)_ – Tomó por los hombros al confundido y nervioso Matthew, mientras comenzaba a arrastrarlo hacia atrás, con la intención de alejarlo del pervertido mientras aún hubiese oportunidad.

– ¡No puedo evitarlo! Hermano mayor ama a todas las cosas y personas bellas~ - E incorporándose de un salto, pudo evitar por poco la patada que Lovina estuvo a punto de asestarle. Retrocedió unos pasos, protegiendo su vida (y su hombría). – Es por eso que hablaremos mejor una vez que la _soeur démoniaque_ _(4)_ no se encuentre cerca, ¿vale, Matthew? – Sonrió pícaramente, provocando más nerviosismo en el rubio menor.

– ¿Eh…? ¡Ah, sí! – Sin comprender bien lo que el otro decía, y mucho menos sus propias palabras, el aludido soltó como pudo unos cuantos monosílabos en respuesta al otro. Su rostro estaba rojo, como si tuviera fiebre.

Si Lovina no estuviese enterada de los sentimientos que el pequeño guardaba por el chico que ahora se despedía gritando _"Au revoir!_"_(5)_, habría jurado que Matthew se encontraba enfermo.

_Aunque bueno… se puede decir que está enfermo de amor._

Palmeando la cabeza del embelesado chiquillo, la castaña soltó un suspiro. – Sólo no te dejes arrastrar fácilmente por él. Es mucho más astuto de lo que aparenta.

Ruborizándose aún más, su frágil interlocutor volteó a verla, con una expresión de adorable confusión que provocó a la Vargas sonreír ampliamente. – Ten cuidado de no ser devorado.

– Devo… ¿rado? – No parecía captar por dónde iba la conversación, por lo que la joven decidió ponerle fin a esa plática. Le parecía sumamente tierno que a semejante edad Matthew siguiese siendo tan inocente.

– Bueno, sólo ten cuidado cuando estés cerca de él. Y si te hace sentir incómodo, yo me encargaré de hacerlo puré por ti.

– Va… ¿le? – Sin duda alguna, aún se encontraba en las nubes. Lovina podía notarlo por la manera en que miraba el lugar por donde Francis había desaparecido.

_Realmente está enamorado… ¿eh? _

_Parece algo realmente… lindo._

– Bueno, Matthew, yo debo irme, tengo trabajo que hacer… - Alzó el pequeño maletín que le servía como transporte para sus útiles mientras sonreía, para hacer énfasis en sus palabras. Ocultaba tras aquella sonrisa despreocupada la pequeña punzada de envidia que le había atravesado el pecho durante unos breves segundos. Comenzó a agitar la mano libre en señal de despedida, mientras el otro imitaba este gesto a la par que sonreía con suavidad, aún con las orejas rojas; antes de que ella se diese la vuelta para dirigirse con paso apresurado a la biblioteca del campus. – ¡Ciao!

No quería pensar en ese sentimiento.

Más bien, en _esos _sentimientos.

Estaba ocupada en ese momento. Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer. Era época de exámenes parciales y entrega de proyectos.

No podía dejar que cuestiones irrelevantes le distrajeran.

* * *

(1): ¡Vete al carajo, pedazo de mierda! ¡Estúpido!

(2): Joder.

(3): Imbécil.

(4): Hermana demoníaca.

(5): ¡Adiós!

* * *

_**Notas:**__Si, lo sé. Tardo demasiado en actualizar, lo sé. Y aún no aparece Toño, lo sé. ¡Pero es que son demasiadas escenas que quiero escribir, y me hago bolas, y gah!_

_En fin... Ya tengo planeadas algunas escenas futuras, así que el siguiente saldrá pronto~ Si alguien lo espera, eso me haría muy feliz._

_Me hizo muy feliz recibir reviews, aún si fueron poquitos~ Por eso, creo que vale la pena seguir escribiendo esto, aunque ni yo misma tengo idea de cómo saldrá._

_Sus comentarios siempre serán bien recibidos~ Son lo que me motiva a escribir, aún si son breves._

_¡Nos vemos pronto~!_


	3. Amici

Sintió una mirada sobre ella, e inmediatamente se incomodó.

Intentó averiguar quién provocaba aquella molesta sensación volteando a su alrededor, pero no notó nada fuera de lo común. Todos los demás estudiantes que se encontraban en aquella zona confortable y silenciosa del campus estaban enfrascados en sus computadoras, celulares o cuadernos y libros, nerviosos al igual que ella. Seguramente, también desesperados, con la cafeína en la sangre a tope para compensar las noches en vela (que, considerando la época, tenían que ser ya muchas).

Después de 5 minutos (que le parecieron una eternidad) examinando a cada una de las personas que podía alcanzar con la mirada, volvió a concentrarse en la pantalla de su propia laptop, la cual brillaba con un resplandor blanco debido al documento de texto que tenía abierto.

Sólo fijar la vista en ese molesto fulgor le causaba mareos. Pero no había remedio, era tiempo de parciales y si quería mantenerse dentro de los mejores de su clase debía poner un poquito de esfuerzo. No demasiado, para no resaltar excesivamente, pero si lo suficiente para que a los profesores se les grabara su nombre.

Nunca se sabe cuándo se puede necesitar que algún superior abogue en pro de una.

Se frotó el rostro con cierta rudeza, buscando desperezarse un poco con ese gesto y alejar la mano izquierda que hasta entonces había tenido enredada en su cabello, demasiado cercana al cuero cabelludo. Jaló sus párpados en un exagerado ademán de frustración, y volvió a fijar su mirar en el condenado aparato. Con resignación, llevó sus dedos a las gastadas teclas donde permanecieron inmóviles los 10 segundos que le tomó antes de reunir la voluntad suficiente y comenzar a presionar los botones para escribir algo. No es que odiase redactar, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo desarrollar el tema sobre el cual su trabajo versaba. Se limitaba a plasmar en palabras lo que pensaba, aunque no estaba segura de que tan coherente resultaba todo. Cada párrafo que terminaba, daba vuelta sobre sus pasos y lo releía junto a las frases anteriormente escritas para asegurarse de que, al menos, linealmente se mantuviera correcto.

Cuartillas transcurrieron. No muchas, pero tampoco muy pocas. Las suficientes para que el tiempo empleado no fuese considerado como desperdiciado. Se notaba el avance, y pronto se permitió un descanso (más bien obligatorio, puesto que pronto iniciarían sus clases y tendría que cambiar de locación, así como dejar de concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo para poder prestar la atención debida a la materia). Sacudió los hombros y estiró los brazos tanto como pudo sin llamar la atención de otros estudiantes con movimientos exagerados. No se molestó en cubrir su boca para esconder el pequeño –amplio y descarado– bostezo que la tomó desprevenida mientras se ponía de pie y guardaba el pesado computador personal en el maletín destinado a ello, antes de acomodar la silla acolchonada en la que había estado sentada al trabajar y salir por las amplias puertas de madera que mantenían a la biblioteca aislada del eterno ruido exterior.

La molesta sensación de ser observada tenía rato de haber desaparecido, y agradeció mentalmente eso. Casi parecía sólo haber sido una ilusión de su mente, una mala jugarreta interna producto del cansancio y el aburrimiento. Pudo seguir su camino tranquilamente, serpenteando entre el gentío que se encontraba en los pasillos dado que era la hora de cambio de clase. No buscaba mimetizarse con el resto de estudiantes, y aunque quisiera no podría hacerlo. Caminaba siempre erguida, orgullosa. Inalcanzable.

* * *

– Bien, hasta aquí le dejamos hoy. Recuerden que como derecho a examen tienen que entregar un ensayo que incluya todas las lecturas que hemos visto hasta el momento. – Chillidos y quejas llenaron el salón, provocando que una media sonrisa torcida se dibujase en el rostro de la docente, quien ya estaba acostumbrada a esos reclamos. Todos los cursos era lo mismo. Sin dejar de quejarse (es más, parecía que cada vez estaban más enfurruñados) todos los alumnos comenzaron a guardar sus cosas; los más rápidos en dicha labor ya se encontraban atravesando la puerta. – ¡No lo olviden, cinco cuartillas mínimo! – Más quejidos.

Lovina, por su parte, siempre era de los últimos en salir. Le gustaba tomarse su tiempo, ya que no era como si estuviera desesperada por salir y ver a alguien. Quien más le interesaba era su hermana menor, pero ella no tenía clases en el mismo edificio. Y tampoco iba a ir hasta el otro edificio para buscarla, _que flojera_.

Menos mal no tenía "amigas" que le apurasen a salir y convivir con otros estudiantes. Suficiente tenía con el maldito gordinflón y el barbudo alcohólico.

Aunque si fuesen tan adorables como su hermana y Matthew, no le importaría mucho convivir…

– Disculpe, señorita Lovina... – Una suave voz detrás de ella le provocó un leve sobresalto. Esa no era la voz de la profesora, y no muchos en su clase hacían el esfuerzo de hablarle. Muchas veces ella no se molestaba en responder o mostrar reacción alguna. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, con cuidado para no hacerlo de manera brusca, volteó hacia su interlocutor; este resultó ser un joven de rasgos finos y orientales, de cabello negro y ojos casi igualmente oscuros.

Parecía un muñeco.

– ¿Sí, Kiku? – Él no le caía particularmente mal. Es más, se atrevería a decir que de todos sus compañeros, él era quien más le agradaba, si bien nunca habían cruzado más que breves saludos que la cortesía ameritaba. Eso sí, le había prestado atención durante las clases, y sus aportes eran como mucho los más coherentes y mejor informados de los que había escuchado.

Al resto no los bajaba de orangutanes.

– Perdona mi atrevimiento, sólo quería ver si es posible que pueda repasar junto a ti algunos temas sobre los cuales tengo algunas dudas que los docentes no han podido aclararme… – Fue la pequeña petición que escapó de los labios del asiático en voz cargada de nerviosismo.

Se sintió halagada, no podía negarlo. Y un rubor impulsado por los rápidos latidos de su corazón estaba a punto de delatarla, por lo que simplemente desvió la mirada para no ser atrapada en ese momento de debilidad.

– Eh, no estoy segura de sí te seré de utilidad…

– ¡No diga eso, señorita Lovina, es la única a quien puedo pedirle esto! – Oh, ¿de verdad? ¿Acababa de escuchar a Kiku Honda _alzar la voz_? Bien, eso no podía calificar como grito, cierto, pero nunca había escuchado que el pelinegro hablase más alto que un murmullo.

Realmente debía necesitar su ayuda…

– Bueno, si tanto insistes, no me negaré... – Ah… ahí estaba otra vez. Una de tantas partes retorcidas de su personalidad. Le hubiese gustado ser más amable, decir algo del tipo "No hay problema, cuenta conmigo" en vez de actuar engreídamente, como si supiera más que Kiku.

Lo cual no era cierto. Estaba bastante segura que Kiku era mucho más capaz intelectualmente que ella.

Igual, el otro pareció no ofenderse ni un poco. Es más, lucía sinceramente agradecido. – ¡Muchísimas gracias! No tengo las palabras correctas para poder expresar toda mi gratitud, verdaderamente me has salvado la vida… – En voz queda, aquel torrente de palabras salieron despedidas de los pálidos labios ajenos como si de una cantarina cascada se tratase, provocando que un suave sonrojo de sorpresa iluminara las mejillas de la joven Vargas.

No iba a negarlo. Estaba feliz.

Mucho.

Era la primera vez que iba a estudiar con alguien más. Y más que ello, era alguien quien realmente _le agradaba._

* * *

Por alguna razón, se había quedado pegada al asiático el resto del día. En los descansos, se sentaron juntos a repasar apuntes de diversas materias. En las clases restantes, se sentaron en la misma mesa, si bien ambos solían ocupar lugares apartados del resto. No hablaban entre ellos como el resto de los estudiantes, porque ambos disfrutaban la paz que el silencio otorgaba y no tener la necesidad de llenar los huecos sin sonido con pláticas superficiales y totalmente carentes de sentido.

Se sentían cómodos.

Y como un acuerdo no escrito, ya sabían que a partir de aquel día comenzarían a pasar más tiempo juntos. Porque obtenían algo del otro, si bien esto era intangible, pero sólo ellos eran capaces de proporcionar. Un regalo físico (aunque de tomates se tratasen) hubiese causado menos satisfacción. Habría sido efímero.

De ahí nacen lo que se consideran amistades, ¿no? De obtener una recompensa por realizar una acción. Intercambio equivalente. Precio justo. Aunque suene frívolo y muchos se ofendan, es la verdad detrás de las relaciones humanas. Y ellos estaban conscientes de eso. Compartían ese pensamiento, y el simple hecho de hallar quién comprenda una filosofía de vida resulta una recompensa en sí mismo. Da gratificación, felicidad.

Es como ganar un premio cuyo valor no puede ser descrito con simples y mundanas palabras.

* * *

Hay algo que no cambia en los estudiantes, no importa que tan responsables o que tan desinteresados sean, y eso es que todos, sin ninguna excepción, experimentarán una enorme sensación de libertad cuando el último profesor que les haya dado clases durante el día diga "_Eso es todo por hoy, continuamos en la siguiente clase_".

Y es todavía mejor cuando a ninguno de los docentes se le ocurrió encargar deberes. Ya sea que se tengan o no planes para después de abandonar el campus, tener la tarde libre (o mañana, dependiendo del turno que toque cursar) es sumamente relajante y agradable.

Lovina y Kiku, por su parte, estaban satisfechos con el tiempo extra que se les había otorgado para poder estudiar los temas donde aún les quedaban algunas dudas. Decidieron sentarse en una mesa de la cafetería, pese a que preferían el confort que la biblioteca otorgaba. Cálida, silenciosa. Y era por aquellas mismas cualidades que tanto adoraban que no podrían hablar en voz alta; perturbarían el estado natural de aquel lugar.

Ambos odiaban a la gente que sólo iba a perder el tiempo en aquel recinto, perturbando la paz de los pocos que realmente disfrutaban de su verdadera función. No se perdonarían volverse parte de aquellos grupos conformados por individuos verdaderamente molestos.

La cafetería, sin duda, era la mejor opción. Aunque constituía una pequeña tortura, dado que ambos tenían hambre y los aromas que inundaban el lugar los envolvían y aprisionaban, generando en su mente imágenes mentales de los distintos platillos ofrecidos en aquel sitio.

Ni siquiera conocían el menú, pero ambos eran buenos cocineros. Eso les había desarrollado los sentidos del gusto y el olfato, lo cual les permitía darse una gran idea de la comida que se preparaba en aquel momento: Una hamburguesa de pollo por aquí, filetes de pescado en salsa de mango por acá. Bisteces, milanesas, chorizo. Cremas de papa y poro, entre otras delicias que, si bien bastante comunes y económicas, no perdían su encanto por ello. La combinación ideal entre precio y calidad.

No querían demorarse tanto, así podrían volver pronto a comer gratis en sus respectivos hogares…

– ¡Oh _Mon Dieu_(1)! ¡Qué alguien me traiga una cámara! ¡Este es un momento digno de preservar hasta que verdaderamente el mundo llegue a su fin!

Esa maldita voz… Ese maldito acento afrancesado.

_¿¡Otra vez!?_

– ¡No creí que viviría para ver el momento en que convivieses con alguien del sexo opuesto sin querer derramar sangre! ¡_Grand_ _frère_(2)está tan orgulloso, Lovi!

_Oh, sí. Otra vez._

– Bueno, ya has vivido lo suficiente; no me importaría acabar con tu miserable existencia en este momento.– Una mirada gélida fue suficiente para comunicar al rubio que como siguiera bromeando acerca de su escaso contacto con otros seres humanos su cuello se vería amenazado. Y su vida, de paso. – A decir verdad, ya presenciaste un espectáculo similar. Supongo que eso significa que puedes irte al otro mundo en paz… – Hizo amago de levantarse bruscamente, a lo que Francis retrocedió bruscamente, alzando los brazos en señal de rendición (y de protección).

– ¡Bueno, es que era el pequeño Matthew con quien hablabas! Esa cosita linda ni siquiera ha de producir testosterona… – Fue la única defensa que el francés pudo formular, aunque apenas hubo pronunciado aquellas palabras pudo darse cuenta de lo estúpidas que sonaban.

Pero nadie podía negarlo, de todas formas: Aquel chiquillo de grandes y puros ojos, capaces de revelar sin dificultad alguna la inocencia que el joven universitario aún poseía era sumamente dulce. No es que fuera como una mujer, pero tampoco era un hombre apestoso y lleno de pelo en pecho (_el contrario de Francis_, puntualizó Lovina, _quizá sea cierto que los opuestos se atraen_).

– ¿Matthew? – Una suave pregunta de parte del pelinegro que hasta entonces había sido el compañero de estudio de la mayor de las Vargas le recordó que no estaba sola, y que podía generar una mala impresión en la persona que podría llegar a ser una compañía invaluable. Un poco tensa, volteó a ver a Kiku, sólo para soltar un suspiro de alivio interno al ver que más que sorprendido por su agresivo comportamiento, estaba intrigado por el nombre que había salido durante la conversación. Al notar que ambos, Lovina y Francis giraban la cabeza para mirarle fijamente, se puso nervioso y agachó la cabeza, en señal de disculpa. Aquello le confería un aspecto elegante y fino, donde a muchos otros simplemente les haría verlos avergonzados. – Perdonen mi indiscreción, no era mi intención interrumpirles. – Carraspeó levemente, buscando los vocablos que pudieran transmitir su arrepentimiento de manera correcta, así como las razones de lo que él consideraba un comportamiento reprochable. – Ha sido mi culpa, no he sabido mantener los pensamientos dentro de mi cabeza; la duda por averiguar quién era el joven de quien hablaban animadamente se tornó física sin que yo pudiese notarlo y evitarlo… – Las palabras salían a una enorme velocidad de la minúscula boca asiática, como si una presa se hubiese roto y el agua saliese expulsada a borbotones por todos lados, inundando todo lo que estuviese a su paso.

Hizo falta que Lovina colocase una mano en el hombro de su compañero y le dedicase una suave sonrisa para que aquel desastre natural se tranquilizara.

– ¡Heracles! ¡Pásame la cámara en este instante, debo inmortalizar el momento en que el mundo dio la primera señal de acabarse!

La castaña estuvo a punto de lanzar un puñetazo al objeto de cariño del pequeño Matthew (o un cabezazo, o una patada, lo que fuera que pudiese infligir un daño considerable al barbudo pervertido y con claros deseos de morir) cuando reparó en que este se había dirigido a alguien que no eran ella ni Kiku. "Heracles" había dicho, e inmediatamente buscó con la mirada al poseedor de aquel nombre tan peculiar. Lo que halló fue un joven alto, delgado pero musculoso, con un interesante mechón en forma de fuente que salía de su cabeza. Algo similar a su propio rizo rebelde, que se mantenía en su lugar sin importar la situación, el peinado o cuantos productos para el cabello aplicara. Ya se había acostumbrado, así que no importaba, pero aún odiaba cuando alguien jugueteaba con este. Las sensaciones que la recorrían no eran algo que pudiese expresar en voz alta.

Preparada para lanzar otro improperio en contra del nuevo miembro de la raza masculina que se había hecho presente frente a ella, miró fijamente al alto muchacho desconocido esperando una respuesta al comentario que Francis había hecho un tanto alarmado, un tanto bromista (sin duda, más alarmado).

Pero no llegó la que hubiese esperado.

– ¿Por qué inmortalizar un momento que por naturaleza es efímero…? ¿No sería eso negar el verdadero origen del suceso, su esencia? ¿Oponerse a lo que es…? – Con un ritmo de voz suave y atrayente, Heracles comenzó a divagar, provocando que el rubio que había pronunciado su nombre transformara su rostro en uno que transmitiese todo el aburrimiento y _por qué rayos abrí la boca_ que sentía en ese momento.

Por el contrario, Kiku estaba fascinado con los argumentos que el nuevo integrante de la charla exponía lentamente. Sus ojos, usualmente apagados, miraban atentamente al joven filósofo y _brillaban_. Oh, sí, brillaban emocionados. Ni siquiera en las cátedras más impresionantes del curso que ambos compartían Lovina lo había visto tan interesado como se mostraba en ese momento.

Y si a aquel espectáculo tan extraño se sumaba el hastío casi tangible del francés, la mayor de las Vargas lo estaba pasando en grande.

Tanto, que no notó las miradas extrañadas (aunque sorprendidos de manera grata) que un albino y un moreno de ojos verdes intercambiaban entre sí desde el otro extremo de la cafetería mientras miraban los desvaríos del pequeño grupo.

* * *

Por más divertido que un día pudiese ser, este siempre llegará a su fin. El tiempo jamás se detendrá, no importa cuánto uno pida, suplique o sacrifique. El tiempo pasará de largo, casi burlándose de los esfuerzos inútiles que los mortales hacen para detenerlo. Riendo como gato de Cheshire, y quizá de manera tan perturbadora (o quizá más) como aquella historia en sí.

Lovina era consciente de ello. Hacía mucho que había dejado de desear que los (escasos, abundantes; no se molestaba en contarlos) momentos alegres que vivía durasen para siempre. Se conformaba con vivirlos mientras ocurrían, porque así podría disfrutarlos como debían. No ganaría nada dejando que todo lo que cargaba dentro (aunque no supiese bien qué tanto constituía dicha carga) aflorase y se mostrase públicamente mientras golpeaba a Francis o Alfred, escuchaba a Heracles, tranquilizaba a Kiku o mimaba a Feli y Matthew.

Sólo mostraría debilidad.

Sin embargo, en la soledad de su habitación, era todavía más consciente de su inútil capacidad para con casi todo.

Jalaba disgustada (¿Consigo misma? ¿Con alguien más? Sólo Dios sabría…) algunos de sus cabellos que se negaban a permanecer en su lugar, bajo la diadema que siempre solía usar. Los sentimientos negativos habían permanecido relegados la mayor parte del día, a la sombra de los momentos divertidos e interesantes que había pasado en compañía de aquel peculiar trío (aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta, jamás); pero una vez que se encontró rodeada de silencio y sin la compañía de su querida hermana, aquella frustración volvió a emerger.

Y le hacía daño. Mucho daño, al punto de literalmente sangrar.

* * *

1) ¡Dios mío!

2) Hermano mayor.

* * *

**_Notas:_** No sé, alguien debería lincharme. Digo, ¿no? Ha pasado mucho tiempo y aún no se conocen Lovi y Toño... ya quiero que haga su aparición este hombre, pero aún no es el momento! Quizá para la próxima...

Una aclaración rápida: No, Lovi no es una emo que se corta las venas. Por si alguien lo llega a pensar con ese final.

Y perdón la tardanza... Entré en un bloqueo y dudas existenciales(?), pero he vuelto -creo-.

Que más... Lo de siempre. Reviews hacen feliz al autor y eso.

(No, de verdad, es hermoso recibir un review. Te hace sentir que la frustración que experimentaste al escribir valió la pena)


	4. Segreto

El cuero cabelludo le escocía horrores. Casi como si hubiese ido a la playa, le hubiesen hecho aquel ridículo peinado de trencitas que las nenas pequeñas solían lucir en burda imitación africana, y se hubiese asoleado todo el día, hasta el punto de achicharrarse toda la cabeza.

Sí, algo así se sentía. Excepto que odiaba las trencitas de ese estilo, y no había paseado por la playa en los últimos 5 años de su vida.

Y ahora luchaba contra el impulso de llevar otra vez su mano izquierda a las zonas que ardían al rojo vivo, en riesgo de volver a sangrar ante el mínimo roce.

Ardía, sí, pero, _la tentación_…

Como cuando un mosquito pica y uno no resiste el impulso de rascarse. Algo así. Aunque la roncha crezca hasta tener un tamaño colosal y se forme una herida mil veces más grande que el agujero que dejó el endemoniado mosco. Aunque la zona se hinche y no se pueda mover correctamente. Aunque duela como los mil demonios.

Claro que, en el caso de ese insecto, al menos el sufrimiento no era –_del todo_\- su culpa.

Aquí sí.

Y por eso ahora aprisionaba una mano entre sus piernas cruzadas, mientras con la otra sujetaba firmemente una pluma que deslizaba incongruentemente sobre una hoja no tan en blanco, intentado tomar apuntes coherentes de la clase en curso.

Estaba por volverse loca, luchando contra el maldito impulso de llevar la mano que no ocupaba para escribir a su cabeza.

Menos mal el profesor decidió en ese momento que era _suficiente información para aquel día_ y dio fin a la clase. De haber tardado un poco más, ella no habría resistido. Habría sucumbido.

_Menos mal._

Pudo liberar ambas manos y ocuparlas en guardar sus útiles en la mochila, lentamente, pero no _taaan lento._ Y es que ahora Kiku la esperaba. Avispado era el chico, pero no lo suficiente para darse cuenta del pequeño martirio al que Lovina se había estado sometiendo voluntariamente a fuerzas. Y a ella le gustaría que permaneciera de esa manera.

Sí, él le caía bien, pero no era necesario contarle todos sus secretos de buenas a primeras.

_Una mujer debe mantener cierto aire de misterio a su alrededor ¿no?_

Qué triste intento de excusa.

Y ella estaba consciente de eso.

* * *

Uno, no le gusta socializar. Implica desarrollar una nueva parte de sí misma que sólo existirá con determinada persona. Una nueva máscara. _Flojera._

Dos, no le gusta socializar _con hombres._

Tres, si Feliciana se lo pedía no iba a poder negarse.

Cuatro, odiaba la mirada de _anda, por fi, di que sí_, que su hermana menor poseía y capaz de hacer que los perros de raza pequeña adorables se derritieran de amor por ella y admitieran su derrota en términos de "adorabilidad", si es que esa palabra o cualidad existía (aunque lo dudaba).

Cinco, JAMÁS iba a poder negarle nada a su linda hermana. NADA.

Seis, a veces se preguntaba por qué todavía se molestaba en oponerse a los deseos de Feli si a final de cuentas iba a terminar cediendo. Quizá por intentar reafirmar su autoridad como la mayor.

–…Vale, vale. Deja de insistir, no hay problema. Puedes llevar a tu amigo a la casa. – Un suspiro de rendición. Sólo le faltó sacar una bandera blanca, y es que _piedad_. Como si existiera alguien en este mundo capaz de negarle algo a la alegre castaña. Por mucho que odiase la idea, no iba a poder oponerse.

– ¡Y vas a comer con nosotros! – Aprovechando la docilidad tan escasa de su hermana mayor, la menor aprovechó para hacer más demandas que resultarían difíciles sin un tiempo de "ablandamiento" previo.

– Sí, también.

– Y nos cocinarás.

– Sí… espera, ¿¡qué!? – Para cuando Lovina se dio cuenta de lo que había prometido, Feliciana ya había salido corriendo hacia su habitación, entre risas.

– ¡_Grazie mille_(1)_, _Sorella! ¡Tú comida es deliciosa! ¡Ya mismo le avisaré que no tiene por qué traer nada! – Risas y un suave portazo que indicaba que la puerta se había cerrado para la hora de la siesta. Un suspiro y un _pues vale_ salieron de la boca de la mayor al resignarse ante la jugarreta que Feli le había aplicado.

Mesándose el cabello, se dirigió a la cocina. Aún faltaba un rato para que el amigo de su hermana (quien esperaba resultase alguien tan adorable como Matthew) llegase, pero la comida debía comenzar a prepararse si quería que estuviese lista a tiempo.

Sin quitarse la banda rosa de la cabeza, se sujetó el cabello en una coleta alta, y después se colocó un sencillo delantal para cubrir la ropa que lucía de las inevitables manchas que tendían a aparecer sobre las prendas mientras cocinaba.

Pasta. Definitivamente haría pasta.

Ya que iba a preparar toda la comida y convivir con un desconocido, al menos procuraría que los platillos fuesen los que a ella le gustaban.

De algún modo tenía que disfrutar aquella situación, ¿no?

* * *

Había cierto tipo de hombres que en definitiva _no le gustaban_.

Que fueran rubios, de ojos azules y musculosos.

Le daban un _quién-sabe-qué-que-yo-qué-sé_ no muy agradable.

Por eso, cuando el timbre de la casa sonó provocando que saliese apresuradamente de la cocina con el delantal aún puesto y abriese la puerta, casi se vuelve una asesina cuando lo primero que vio al atender la llamada fuese un individuo que cumplía con esas tres características al pie de la letra.

Nada que ver con lo que había esperado ver.

Si hubiese traído una sartén en la mano, seguro esa habría sido el arma homicida.

Pero no la llevaba, así que se quedó dos segundos congelada decidiendo entre meterse y cerrar bruscamente la puerta para llamar a las autoridades o defenderse con las manos desnudas, hasta que el otro interrumpió el silencio.

– Disculpe, ¿Feliciana vive aquí…?

_Ay, no. Merda_(2)_, merda, merda, merda._

– Sí… aquí es. – Se niega a dejarlo pasar. No quiere moverse de su posición, como si su pequeño cuerpo fuese suficiente para detener a la enorme mole en caso de que esta intentara forzar su camino dentro de la casa.

Aun así, pese a sus deseos, fuerza en su rostro casi estático por la sorpresa un débil intento de sonrisa mientras –muy a regañadientes– se mueve a un lado, dejando la puerta libre. – Adelante, ya le llamo… – Y echó a correr escaleras arriba donde su hermanita echaba la siesta mientras esperaba la visita del joven, no sin antes pensar "¡enorme!" al ver su minúsculo hogar por aquel gigante, sin importarle parecer maleducada ante los ojos de este.

Apenas repara en la bolsa llena de patatas que el chico cargaba en una mano como pequeño aporte a la comida.

_Joder, que casi choca con el techo._

_Joder, joder._

_¡Va a destruir mi casa!_

_¡CHIGIIIIIIII!_

Pasos apresurados. Casi sonando como una estampida de rinocerontes, pese a ser liviana. Y ni así su hermana se levantó. Aunque abrió la puerta repentinamente y la cerró a sus espaldas con tanta fuerza que la estructura entera de la casa tembló, la menor no abrió los ojos. Siguió sumida en un plácido sueño, seguramente lleno de cosas lindas y tiernas que provocaban que sonriese aún dormida.

Verla tan tranquila relajó su cuerpo. Seguramente no había otro ser en la tierra capaz de verse así de bonita aunque la saliva estuviese escurriendo por una de las comisuras de sus labios y empapara la almohada que Feliciana tenía abrazada con firmeza.

Pero entonces Lovina recordó al _invitado_, y se lanzó a despertar a la pequeña durmiente.

– Feli. – Suave, pero firme. Intentando ocultar el pánico antes de que su voz se elevase más octavas de la cuenta. Zarandeó levemente a su hermana menor sin dejar de repetir el nombre de ella. – Feli, despierta. – No sirve. Intenta nuevamente, cada vez entrando más en pánico. – ¡Feliciana!

Ah, ahora sí que abre los ojos la aludida. Lentamente, y desconcertada. Como si no reconociera el lugar donde está. Como si la cama en la que reposa no fuese la suya. Como si no conociera a quien la despierta. Se incorpora, bosteza. Se frota los ojos. Mira a su hermana, aún atontada. Vuelve a bostezar. Estira los brazos, y finalmente habla. – ¿Qué pasa, Sorella…? – Su voz es ronca, seguramente porque dormía con la ventana del cuarto abierta y el viento fresco la estuvo golpeando mientras descansaba, causando pequeños estragos en su garganta, cerrándola brevemente. Tose un poco para aclarársela, y repite la pregunta.

– Patatas… macho… rubio… ¡Macho! – Palabras inconexas son lo único que sale de la boca de la mayor precipitadamente a modo de respuesta y explicación. La mirada interrogativa de su hermana la hace parar en seco, inhalar y exhalar profundamente un par de veces, antes de volver a hablar, ahora más pausadamente. – El-macho-rubio-ese-que-trae-patatas ya está aquí…

– ¡Ah, te refieres a Ludwig! – A Lovina le dolió mucho el brillo que se instaló en las pupilas de su hermana al pronunciar el nombre de aquel individuo. Se había quedado sola en la resistencia.

– Ajá… sí, ese. – Musitó simplemente, mientras se dedicaba a contemplar (un tanto incrédula, un tanto traicionada) como Feli, velozmente, se ponía de pie y arreglaba las ropas que se habían arrugado un poco mientras dormía.

_Relucía._

– ¡Vamos Sorella, es hora de comer! ¡Huele delicioso! – Y salió a trompicones en la habitación, notablemente alegre. Detrás, Lovi caminaba notoriamente más despacio, apenas para ser capaz de gritar un "ten cuidado" cuando la más pequeña comenzó a bajar los escalones de dos en dos, tarareando con esa voz de pajarito tan dulce que poseía. – ¡Luddy, Luddy, Luddy!

_¿¡Luddy!?_

_Esto es peor de lo que pensé._

La castaña mayor aceleró el paso, bajando los escalones de tres en tres. Casi se mata en el intento, pero llegó a tiempo de ver a su hermanita lanzándose contra el abdomen ajeno y quedándose aferrada a este.

Casi le da un infarto en ese momento.

_¿¡Es que le gusta!?_

– Oye, West, ya he estacionado el co-… – Una voz _conocida _resonó en la sala, y no había salido de boca del rubio que sujetaba con firmeza a la menor de las Vargas para evitar que esta cayera y se hiciera daño. No, había sido de otra persona y aunque había sonado con un volumen decente, para Lovina se sentía como si le hubiesen gritado directamente en uno de los oídos. O en ambos. El punto es que le dolía la cabeza.

_Menos mal no tengo problemas del corazón._

Dudaba entre reírse o ir corriendo a la cocina por un cuchillo, pero algo le hizo detenerse.

Ese _algo _fue la nariz del albino que había entrado lentamente a la casa y parecía acompañante de quien en su mente ya había bautizado como 'macho-patatas'. Dicho personaje no había vuelto a hablar (ni a caminar) desde que reconoció la mirada fija de la mayor de las Vargas, hasta que esta soltó una sonora carcajada.

Era más práctico elegir la primera de sus opciones, porque la segunda implicaría un montón de desinfectante y una falsa coartada. Y eliminar testigos.

– ¿Pero qué carajos es eso? – Apenas podía articular las palabras debido a las risas que no paraban. Cualquiera hubiese pensado que estaba histérica, y quizá era un tanto de esto, pero se encontraba más divertida que otra cosa. Y orgullosa de su propia fuerza. – ¡Es lo más marica que he visto! – Tanta era la gracia que el parche en la nariz dañada de Gilbert le causaba, que estaba a punto de quedarse sin aire por tanto reír. Lágrimas se habían formado en sus ojos debido al sorpresivo ataque de risa. – ¡No creí que fueras tan delicado, señorito!

– ¿¡Y de quién crees tú que es la culpa!? – Respondió el otro, ofendido, pisoteando fuertemente en dirección a ella, sin que su tono molesto pudiese interrumpir la risa de la castaña. Es más, posiblemente hizo que incrementara su volumen. – ¡Dañaste mi increíble rostro! – Replicó mientras la tomaba de hombros, zarandeándola para que le prestara atención, sin obtener más que desvergonzadas risas en única respuesta.

_Después de todo, si me puedo cargar a un idiota o dos._

– Vaya... Parece que se llevan mejor de lo que pensé. – Susurró Feliciana, quien ahora se encontraba colgada del brazo de Ludwig mientras miraba la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ellos, a lo que este sólo asentía levemente con la cabeza, sorprendido del comportamiento que la pareja de hermanos mayores tenía para con el otro.

Feliciana no había tardado en notar que el albino de quien su hermana mayor se burlaba en ese momento era el mismo a quien había dejado tumbado en el piso y (a juzgar por la venda) con la nariz rota. Ese detalle era lo que en realidad le había sorprendido.

Lo que ambos menores no sabían, es que Lovina actuaba de esa manera, tan suya, tan natural con Gilbert porque en ese momento no le interesaba agradar al albino. Ya le había dejado, según ella, una mala impresión, y no veía beneficio alguno en corregir ello. No es que confiara en el otro lo suficiente para mostrarse tal cual ella consideraba que era, sino que le daba pereza ponerse una máscara para él. Lo consideraba irrelevante.

Al menos, de momento.

* * *

El sonido del agua cayendo le relajaba. Aunque ese sonido implicase que había muchos platos por lavar, le seguía gustando.

Y como no, que dos hombretones hiciesen aquel trabajo que odiaba le agradaba todavía más.

– ¿¡Por qué tengo que realizar esta clase de cosas!? ¡El asombroso yo no debería mojar sus asombrosas manos con este tipo de quehaceres!

– Guarda silencio, _brüder_(3)_. _Comiste demasiado, creo que es lo menos que puedes hacer para agradecer…

_Sí, eso. Hazle caso al macho patatas ese, al menos parece que tiene un poco de materia gris._

– ¿¡Qué un "gracias" de mi parte no es más que suficiente!?

_No, definitivamente no._

– De hecho, sí… – Interrumpió Feliciana, bastante preocupada y avergonzada, quien hasta entonces había estado en el tocador y no se había dado cuenta de la situación actual. – No tienen que hacer eso, son invitados, yo puedo encargarme de-…

Arrepentimiento instantáneo. – ¡Só-sólo bromeaba! ¡Tranquila, pequeña Feli, esto no es nada para mí! ¡Verás como todo quedará reluciente ya que yo estoy a cargo! – Respondió quien ahora Lovina sabía se llamaba "Gilbert".

_Siete, _pensó ella, _nadie querrá dejar mala impresión en Feliciana._

Suspiró con cierta melancolía mientras miraba al albino retomar el trabajo con renovadas fuerzas a la par que un sonrojo y una sonrisa boba se expandían por el pálido rostro.

Otro más que prefería las dulces maneras de su hermana menor.

Se negó a pensar en el primer encuentro con el mayor de los jóvenes, pero no podía ocultarse a sí misma que le molestaba. Mucho.

Recordaba momentáneamente las expresiones que Gilbert le había mostrado, y su enojo sólo iba _in crescendo._ No se parecían en nada a los tontos gestos que hacía mientras realizaba favores a Feli. No a ella. A Feli.

No, celos no eran. Estaba segura. Pero odiaba que la escasa gente que mostraba "interés" en ella prefiriesen a su hermanita una vez la conocían.

_Sí, ya sé que no soy precisamente fácil de querer. Pero no tienen por qué recordármelo cada segundo de mi vida, joder. De verdad._

La menor de las Vargas se acercó al dúo de hermanos para verificar que no necesitasen ayuda, poniéndolos a los dos nerviosos de inmediato.

_Voy a vomitar._

Tuvo que contenerse para subir los escalones que la llevarían a su habitación y la alejarían de aquella molesta escena. Podría ser muchas cosas, pero seguía siendo "la mayor" y no iba a dejar de proteger a su hermanita. Se negaba a dejarla sola con los que había clasificado como "lobos hambrientos", así que se limitaba a fulminar las espaldas masculinas sin levantarse de la silla que había elegido para vigilar el entorno.

_Ah, no. Ni crean que tendrán esa oportunidad. Sobre mi cadáver violado por Francis._

Lovina estaba segura que podían sentir aquella vibra maliciosa que se esforzaba en emitir, ya que inmediatamente pusieron un poco (bueno, _algo es algo_) de distancia entre sus cuerpos y la delicada figura femenina y castaña.

_Le tocan un pelo y no sobreviven para contarlo._

Afortunadamente, Feli no se enteraba de la tensión que había a comenzado a reinar no sólo en la cocina, sino en toda la casa. Baños y cuarto de limpieza incluidos.

_Maldita sea_, refunfuñaba una y otra vez, como un mantra. _Maldita sea._

* * *

No es que le afecte que alguien que se le declaró no mucho tiempo atrás ande ahora babeando tras su hermana menor, quien es como una versión más linda y más amable y más lista y más todo de ella; pero le afecta. Un tanto, bastante. No demasiado, como para distraerse de sus obligaciones diarias, pero si lo suficiente para que los pensamientos concernientes a _ese_ tema se colasen en su mente cuando no tenía nada mejor que hacer o en qué ocuparse.

Era en esos momentos en que años de cargar consigo un complejo de inferioridad se veían traducidos en esa desagradable manía que poseía.

Se entristecía por aquella muestra de debilidad.

Rascó un poco su cabeza, e impulsos de dolor le recorrieron toda la zona que aún seguía un poco hinchada y enrojecida. Tuvo que reprimir el gritito que buscaba salir de sus labios para anunciar al mundo que estaba pasando un rato _non grato_.

_Comida. Necesito desayunar._

Se levantó con brusquedad de la mesa en la cafetería que se había adueñado, alejando sus manos del cuero cabelludo herido. Tenía hambre, por eso estaba susceptible también, seguramente.

Pero fue tanta la brusquedad que chocó contra el codo de un desprevenido e inocente transeúnte que había considerado buena idea pasar detrás de ella para acortar camino a donde quiera que fuese a ir.

_Carajocarajocarajocarajocarajo._

Dos lagrimitas traicioneras aparecieron en sus ojos. Pero es que su cabeza había impactado de lleno contra aquella parte tan dura y resistente del cuerpo ajeno.

De pura suerte no se desmayó, _pero dolía como el infierno_. Volvió a sentarse mientras subía las piernas a la silla plástica y enterraba el rostro lleno de sufrimiento entre sus rodillas, conteniendo los gimoteos que querían delatar su dolor.

_La refrutísima madre._

Ni siquiera se había molestado en disculparse con la otra parte del asunto. No tanto por querer parecer maleducada, sino porque su cabeza en ese momento sólo era consciente de la sensación para nada agradable que la surcaba por completo.

No notaba los murmullos que intercambiaban las personas que habían presenciado la escena.

Por ello se asustó cuando una voz masculina sonó en sus oídos con suavidad.

– ¡Lo siento muchísimo! ¿¡Estás bien!? – Sintió unas manos posarse en sus hombros. Y e_scalofríos._

Lovina hizo un esfuerzo por controlar la voz que sabía sonaría llorosa. Inhaló, exhaló. Una, dos tres veces seguidas. – No hay problema… – La respuesta le salió más débil de lo que quería, pero ya no podía solucionar lo que se había dicho. Hizo acopio de más fuerzas. – Estoy bien. – Perfecto. Había salido más normal. Seguro que la persona (quien quiera que fuese) estaría satisfecha con esa respuesta a la normativa cortesía y se iría.

_O no._

– ¡No hay manera en que estés bien! – Palmaditas en la espalda que la incitaban a levantarse. Suaves, pero firmes. – Vamos, debes ir a la enfermería…

_Qué insistente._

– ¡Que estoy bien…! – Alzó la mirada repentinamente, fijándola en la persona que tenía frente a ella. El movimiento tan rápido provocó que se mareara y no pudiera distinguir bien las facciones ajenas. – _Ououououou. _– Instintivamente, se llevó las manos a la cabeza, como si con eso pudiera protegerla de las punzadas que ahora la atacaban _desde dentro._ – _Merda._

Lo siguiente de lo que fue consciente, fue la mano (masculina a todas luces) que rodeaba delicadamente una de sus muñecas y la instaba a avanzar en contra de su voluntad.

– ¿Ves? No estás bien. – El tono de voz que el joven desconocido había empleado mientras prácticamente la arrastraba pese a su renuencia (aunque sin aplicar demasiada fuerza para evitar hacerle todavía más daño a la mayor de las Vargas) indicaba claramente que no iba a escuchar ningún comentario que la castaña hiciera para librarse de ir a ver a uno de los doctores que trabajaban en el campus universitario; y ella era lo bastante inteligente para notar cuando una conversación era zanjada definitivamente.

Sin pronunciar más palabras, se dejó guiar por quién ahora podía apreciar poseía una altura mayor a ella y cabello también castaño oscuro, pero de un tono un tanto diferente al suyo.

Y luciendo un despeinado natural.

* * *

1) Mil gracias.

2) Mierda.

3) Hermano.

* * *

_**Notas:**_ Estoy sorprendida conmigo misma. Esto ha salido mucho antes de lo que planeaba. Y cuando digo mucho antes, es MUCHO ANTES. Mein Gott. (Agradezco a Janet Cab, de quien hoy recibí un lindo MP... Es que esa autora es amor. Si a alguien le gusta Shingeki no Kyojin y shippea Jearmin, les recomiendo su fic "Guerra de guerrillas". Yo lo amo. Y la hamo a ella. Después de leer el mensaje, me puse a leer el fic otra vez, y me dieron ganas de escribir. Ella es mi inspiración aunque no lo sepa, y así. Quiero ser como ella de grande! -aunque yo ya sea mayor de edad y eso-)

Si, yo sé que todo parece relleno... Perdón. Pero yo siento que es importante mostrar esos pedazos de la vida cotidiana si quiero que se entienda mejor una pequeña... ehm... "sorpresa", por así decirlo, de la que se tienen pistas desde el episodio pasado y en este son un poco más obvias.

(Claro que si no se está familiarizado con esa situación, es difícil notarlo).

¡Pero en mi defensa, al fin Toño ha tenido su primer encuentro con Lovi! -tira serpentinas- Digo, creo que es bastante obvio... ¿no? ¿no? -comienza a pensar que las cosas que ella da por sentado en realidad no son comunes, y viceversa) ;A;

A todos los que leen este burdo intento de fic: Gracias. No son muchos, pero _grazie mille._ Aún si sólo es una persona, escribir y saber que alguien leerá lo escrito da una sensación de felicidad toda asdfghjkl.


	5. Problemi

_**Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón.**_

**_(Continuación de mi patética disculpa al final del capítulo ;w;)_**

* * *

– No es la gran cosa, así que estarás bien.

Ella suspiró, hastiada. Desde el principio lo sabía, y no habría acudido a revisión por una nimiedad así de no haber sido arrastrada por el joven desconocido. Pero no dijo nada de esto: al contrario, sonrió suavemente mientras clavaba la mirada en el doctor que le había atendido. – Muchas gracias. – Quería irse de ahí pronto. No porque odiase a los médicos o situaciones similares, sino porque sabía que ese en particular acababa de descubrir su secreto mientras escrutaba su cabeza, buscando señales de que el golpe que había recibido fuese más grave de lo que parecía.

– ¡Menos mal estás bien! Me habría sentido fatal si no hubiese sido así… – La voz del castaño interrumpió sus pensamientos, haciéndole suspirar. Sonaba sinceramente aliviado, lo que hasta cierto punto le causó irritación.

– Como si un golpe así fuese capaz de hacerme daño… – Masculló, o al menos intentó hacerlo, mientras se ponía de pie y dirigía una mirada cargada de molestia al joven que parecía la cúspide de la densidad: Se mantenía sonriendo mientras la veía, como si no fuera capaz de notar lo poco que ella apreciaba toda esa situación.

– De todos modos, si en algún momento sientes que algo no está bien, deberías ir a que tu médico te revise. ¿Tienes seguro de gastos médicos?

Ella asintió ante la pregunta del médico que trabajaba en la escuela, mientras le escrutaba rápidamente: Joven. Posiblemente recién graduado o a punto de graduarse. Cansado de tener que atender nimiedades de los estudiantes que posiblemente sólo buscaban un pretexto para faltar a clase. _Lo siento. No es mi culpa haber sido arrastrada por este tipo que ni siquiera conozco. Pero yo también estoy perdiendo valioso tiempo al estar aquí, así que no me mire como si yo sea la gota que derramó el vaso._

– En ese caso, ¡nos vamos! ¡Muchas gracias! – Exclamó el joven de cabellos castaños y sonrisa prácticamente perpetua mientras se colocaba a un lado de la puerta, con la intención de detenerla para que Lovina pasase.

_¿Caballero o se siente culpable aún? _

_Bueno, da igual. _

– Hasta luego. – Fue la sencilla despedida que la joven dio antes de salir apresuradamente de la pequeña estancia de paredes blancas y olor a desinfectante con cerezas en almíbar que fungía como enfermería de la escuela. Dudó dos segundos si quedarse a esperar a su acompañante, pero ya que ni lo conocía o le interesaba en lo absoluto, apuró el paso para dejar atrás al desconocido. Eso sí, primero dejó salir de sus labios un tenue "gracias" que esperaba sirviera para no parecer lo suficientemente grosera, pero si lo bastante ocupada como para no querer perder tiempo en pláticas superficiales.

…Pero no funcionó.

Había atravesado ya gran parte del campus universitario en dirección a la cafetería (enfermería y cafetería se encontraban en edificios diferentes, y para recorrer la distancia entre uno y otro se requerían aproximadamente 10 minutos de caminata) cuando notó que no había dejado de ser perseguida desde que abandonó en el pasillo al joven de ojos verdes.

Detuvo su caminar y se dio la vuelta, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. - …¿Se te ofrece algo?

– ¡Nada en especial! Sólo quería asegurarme que estuvieses bien. – Fue la _molestamente alegre _respuesta que recibió, y Lovina no evitó poner los ojos en blanco.

– ¿No escuchaste al doctor? Estoy bien.

– Sí, pero también dijo que estuvieras al pendiente.

– Quizá lo hizo. – Pausa. Sin respuesta. – Pero a final de cuentas es mi responsabilidad cuidarme, ¿no?

– Sí, pero fue mi culpa en primer lugar…

– No te preocupes por ello. – Suspiró. – De verdad que estoy bien. Un golpe así no me dejará fuerte de combate… – Y sonrió para intentar tranquilizar al otro. _Quizá piense que me siento mal porque tengo el ceño fruncido y cara de haber chupado un limón con sal. _

Sin embargo, si esperaba que con eso el otro se tranquilizara, diera media vuelta y se marchara, estaba muy equivocada.

– ¡Así que PUEDES sonreír! – Exclamó él, ampliando la sonrisa hasta que esta ocupó ¾ de su cara, lo que provocó que ella bufara, exasperada.

– …Sí eso es lo único que tienes por decir… me voy. _Arrivederci. _– Alzó la mano en un leve gesto de despedida, antes de emprender una espectacular huida: No corrió para no llamar la atención de otros estudiantes, pero si aumentó la velocidad y cambió su destino final. _Supongo que no más cafetería por hoy. _Se deslizó rápidamente entre los pasillos, y cuando al mirar por encima del hombro ya no pudo ver al muchacho, entró en la primer aula vacía que consiguió.

_¿Qué demonios?_

La mayor de las Vargas se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas que había dentro del salón de clases, emocionalmente agotada por todo lo que había ocurrido en ese espacio de tiempo.

Si ella hubiera sido una joven desesperada por enamorarse, se habría concentrado en el encuentro digno de comedia romántica que había tenido ese día, pero su mente se enfocó completamente en una sola cosa: El doctor.

_Lo vio. No dijo nada, y se lo agradezco, pero oh merda, lo vio. _

Tiró del listón que adornaba su cabello, mismo que lucía levemente desarreglado debido a la examinación que se le había realizado. Lo soltó antes de sacar un peine de la mochila que colgaba en su espalda, y comenzó a arreglarse el cabello. Cuando consideró que todos los mechones estaban en el lugar donde tenían que estar, finalizó volviendo a atar el listón alrededor de su cabeza, como si este fuera una diadema. No utilizó un espejo, puesto que no quería ver el resultado de su estrés, así que sólo suplicó internamente que no hubiese empeorado mucho la situación.

Apoyó la cabeza sobre la mesa frente a ella, y suspiró. _Bueno, simplemente tengo que evitar volver a la enfermería. O quizá se le olvide mi cara si dejo que pasen bastantes semanas. Al fin y al cabo, no somos pocos estudiantes. Sí, eso. Seguro ya se le olvidó mi existencia y mi problema. Estaré bien… ¡Concéntrate!_

Sacó un pequeño móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón para verificar la hora. _Casi es hora de ir a clase._

Lo cierto era que no tenía ganas de hacer nada, más que comer algo e irse a tomar una siesta. Pero era la última hora antes de tener la tarde libre, por lo que enderezó su espalda para forzarse a levantarse.

_Sólo un poco más. Y no le avisé nada a Kiku, así que seguro se preocupará un poco si decido faltar de buenas a primeras._

Sacudió la cabeza, en un intento de desprenderse del cansancio que se pegaba a todo su cuerpo, como si fuera una sustancia parecida al alquitrán. Golpeó sus mejillas suavemente dos veces utilizando las palmas de sus manos, y estiró los brazos por detrás de su espalda, hacia el cielo.

Suspiró, y se puso de pie. – _Andiamo. _– Susurró para sí, y cuando sus manos se estiraron para agarrar su bolso, sin encontrar nada, su cuerpo se paralizó un segundo.

_Merdamerdamerdamerdamerdamerda._

Cartera, libros, computadora. Las llaves del auto, y de la casa también. Todo lo que necesitaba y/o era importante en cierto grado estaba en ese bolso cuyo paradero era desconocido en ese momento.

_Okay, Lovina. Quieta. Sin pánico. ¿Dónde lo viste por última ve-AHNORECUERDO. MERDE. Espera un… ¡La cafetería!_

Olvidando la razón por la cual había evitado volver en primer lugar a dicha ala de la universidad, e impulsada únicamente por el pánico que le provocaba la idea de perder todo por lo que se había esforzado tanto, salió corriendo con la única y simple razón de recuperar sus posesiones antes de que la clase iniciase.

* * *

_Pero qué…_

El pánico se transformó en confusión, y esta dio paso a la incredulidad. Durante unos breves instantes se quedó congelada en la entrada de la cafetería, mientras observaba fijamente el lugar donde no mucho tiempo atrás, había estado sentada.

Dos cosas eran importantes de resaltar, además del hecho que casi ya no había gente en los alrededores:

1.- Sus cosas seguían donde las había dejado. Prácticamente intactas.

2.- El "casi" y el "prácticamente" se debían a que, encima de ellas, una cabeza reposaba tranquilamente, como si no tuviese la mínima de las preocupaciones en el mundo.

Una cabeza de cabellos castaños y despeinados.

Tras parpadear varias veces para asegurarse de que su mente no le estaba jugando una mala pasada, la incredulidad se transformó en enojo.

Avanzó con fuerza hacia donde el joven que había conocido escaso tiempo antes dormitaba suavemente, usando sus pertenencias como almohada.

_¡Pezzo di merda! ¿¡Es que no tiene vergüenza!? Esas…_

– Son. – La distancia se reducía entre zancada y zancada que daba, buscando que el ruido que estas provocaban fueran suficientes para alertar al otro de su peligrosa presencia. – Mis. – Sujetó con ambas manos una de las asas del bolso que se encontraba libre, y tiró de ellas con toda la fuerza que poseía, más la que el enojo le otorgaba en ese momento. – ¡COSAS! – Rugió, y no fue sino hasta que la cabeza del muchacho golpeó con la superficie dura de la mesa que este abrió los ojos.

– Auauauauauauauauauauauauau… – Fue lo que a duras penas alcanzó a balbucear el moreno mientras acariciaba con suavidad la zona herida.

Entre tanto, Lovina seguía visiblemente molesta mientras revisaba que todo estuviese donde tenía que estar. _Cartera, llaves. De la casa y del auto. Todos mis libros, y la computadora también. Cuadernos, intactos. Perfecto. _Dejó escapar un suspiro aliviado cuando comprobó que no le hacía falta nada, antes de lanzar una mirada asesina al de ojos verdes.

– No sé – Siseó. – qué rayos pasa por tu cabeza para que consideres que dormir sobre las cosas de alguien que no conoces – Remarcó las últimas dos palabras para darle a entender al otro que no lo veía más que como un simple desconocido – es una buena idea, pero te pido amablemente que no lo vuelvas a hacer si no quieres que te inserte un palo por donde te que-

– Perdón, perdón. – Más que asustado o a la defensiva, como ella esperaba que el se comportara, su interlocutor se deshizo en sonrisas avergonzadas, como si fuera un niño regañado. – Te perdí de vista, y cuando te vine a buscar aquí vi las cosas que olvidaste tomar cuando salimos hacia la enfermería, así que me limité a esperar a que volvieras…

La muchacha Vargas, hastiada, llevó dos dedos al puente de su nariz, presionando la zona como si estuviera masajeándola.

_De acuerdo, me rindo. Esto es más de lo que puedo soportar. Además. ¿¡quién carajos puede conciliar el sueño en tan poco tiempo!? No. No puedo. El ritmo de este tipo es mucho para mí._

– Adiós. – Un gruñido más que un saludo. Dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar rápidamente en dirección al aula donde debía tomar su última clase, a la que (según indicaba la pantalla de su teléfono celular) ya iba levemente retrasada.

_Todo es culpa de ese…_

– ¡Esperaesperaespera! – Detrás de ella, el joven venía prácticamente corriendo con la intención de alcanzarla.

_¿Qué demonios?_

Lovina apretó el paso, sorteando obstáculos, subiendo escaleras y avanzando con agilidad hacia pisos superiores del edificio, intentando poner la mayor distancia que fuese posible entre ambos. – No.

– ¿Un segundo, por favor? – Voz de súplica, ojos de cachorro.

– Tengo clase.

– Sólo quiero comprobar que estés bien…

– Desde. Hace. Rato. Te. Dije. Que. Estoy. Bien. – Las palabras que salían de los labios femeninos comenzaron a sonar entrecortadas; en parte porque la frustración las teñía, y en parte porque su respiración comenzaba a volverse trabajosa debido al esfuerzo físico que realizaba,

– Sí, pero, no parece que…

– Estoy. Bien. – Volvió a gruñir, pero sus ojos se iluminaron cuando finalmente divisó el aula donde se impartiría la última lección de su día, misma que aún tenía la puerta abierta, señal de que podría ingresar sin problemas. Se impulsó a avanzar todavía más rápido, y cuando estaba a punto de cruzar por el umbral, sintió una mano que le sujetaba fuertemente del brazo, casi haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

– De verdad, sí sólo me das unos minutos…

– ¡Que tengo clase, _maledizione_! – Con un movimiento brusco se libró del agarre, lo que le permitió ingresar de lleno al aula. Apenas dentro, giró sobre su propio eje, y cerró la puerta de lleno en la cara de su perseguidor. Jadeando, se reclinó contra esta, antes de volverse hacia donde todos sus compañeros y el profesor le miraban, confundidos y sorprendidos.

– ¿Todo en orden, señorita Vargas? – El docente fue el primero en romper el silencio incómodo que se había asentado en el lugar. Ni bien había terminado de hablar, cuando ya se había puesto de pie y cruzado el recinto para acercarse y colocar una mano tranquilizadora en el hombro de su estudiante.

Inmediatamente, Lovina sintió que la vergüenza le invadía, y mientras jadeaba para recuperar el aliento que había perdido, inclinó la cabeza para mostrar su arrepentimiento por la escena que acababa de causar. – Siento mucho el incidente ocurrido…

– No, no hay de qué disculparse, lo que me preocupa es por qué estabas siendo perseguida…

– Un malentendido. – Se apresuró a corregir, antes de que la situación avanzara más. – Nada malo, sólo me confundieron por alguien más…

– Sí ese es el caso… – El profesor se mantuvo unos segundos viendo hacia la puerta, como si quisiera ver a través de ella, hasta que por fin sacudió la cabeza y fijó la mirada en su alumna. – No hay problema, supongo. Toma asiento, por favor. – Y diciendo esto, se alejó para tomar su puesto frente al grupo de jóvenes que se habían inscrito en la asignatura que él impartía.

Lovina rápidamente se deslizó a la segunda fila de mesas, donde Kiku le había apartado un asiento. Cuando ella se dejó caer agotada sobre la silla, Kiku le dio una suave palmadita en el hombro que le tranquilizó al instante.

Así era él. Una presencia reconfortante que no haría preguntas incómodas sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Y aunque le llegase a preguntar, ella no sabría que responder.

* * *

Al terminar la clase, inmediatamente notó las risitas que dejaban escapar los estudiantes que habían sido los primeros en salir del lugar, mismas que enviaron al instante señales de peligro a su sistema.

– Kiku… ¿Puedes asomarte al pasillo… y ver si hay un tipo de cabello castaño… con ojos verdes… por favor?

– Seguro. – Rápidamente, Kiku se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta, donde Lovina sólo pudo apreciar que movía la cabeza de un lado a otro varias veces. Al terminar, el de ojos negros giró para ver en la dirección donde su amiga esperaba, igual de tensa que un gato preparado para salir huyendo.

Cuando Kiku negó con la cabeza, Lovina dejó que sus hombros se relajaran y el aire ingresara a sus pulmones.

Mientras ella se ponía en pie y tomaba su bolso, Kiku se acercó nuevamente a ella. – ¿Qué planeabas hacer si él estuviera ahí?

–… No sé. Brincar por la ventana, tal vez.

Los ojos negros se abrieron totalmente demostrando terror ante la simple idea. – Estamos en un tercer piso…

– Bueno, es la única _otra _salida. – Refunfuñó la mayor de las Vargas mientras salía cautelosamente al pasillo, con el joven Honda detrás de ella. Tras comprobar con sus propios ojos que, en efecto, no había nadie parecido al muchacho que le había perseguido una hora y media antes, sonrió levemente para tranquilizar a su amigo, antes de comenzar a caminar. – En fin. Parece que simplemente era alguien buscando a quien fastidiar. No tenemos nada que hacer por hoy y… – Un bostezo se hizo presente en ella, demostrando con toda claridad lo cansada que estaba. – ¡necesito una buena siesta!

– Eso parece. – Al ver a la fémina mucho más tranquila, su acompañante de ojos negros sonrió suavemente. – Quizá es hora de que vayas a casa.

– Hmm, sí. Fue un día de locos. – Volvió a bostezar, y tras despedirse de Kiku en la entrada del edificio, se encaminó al estacionamiento de la universidad. Mientras andaba, revisaba los mensajes que Feli le había enviado:

"_Perdón, Sorella. Salí temprano, y como tenía hambre, Matty me invitó a comer con él y Alfred."_

_"Me he ido con ellos, así que no tienes que esperarme, puedes volver primero a casa."_

_"Nos vemos allá. ¡Que tengas dulces sueños, Sorella!"_

Sonrió suavemente. Casi podía escuchar el tono jovial con que su hermanita hablaba siempre.

_Entonces, directo a dormi-_

Iba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos, que no notó un escalón en el suelo. Por poco caía de bruces al suelo, si no fuera por sus reflejos en condiciones decentes.

Sin embargo, su bolsa no corrió con la misma suerte, y parte de su contenido se vio desparramada en el piso. Refunfuñando, se inclinó a levantar el pequeño caos que había causado.

Una vez que hubo terminado de recoger sus libros y verificar que la computadora no hubiese sufrido daños (gracias al cielo siempre iba guardada en una funda especial), notó que un pedazo de papel doblado en forma de cuadrado había quedado todavía en el suelo.

Estuvo a punto de ignorarlo, pero decidió alzarlo también. Quizá era algo importante que había olvidado. O incluso si llegase a ser basura, tenía que deshacerse de ella como era debido.

Desdobló el trozo de papel cuidadosamente. En él, apuntado con una caligrafía que no le resultaba familiar, estaba un número telefónico, seguido de un par de frases:

_"Por favor, de verdad, si ocurre algo, en cualquier momento, ¡llámame!_

_\- Antonio F. C._"

Parpadeó varias veces, confundida, mientras releía una y otra vez la pequeña nota.

_…Espera, ¿qué?_

* * *

_**Notas: **Merezco la muerte, yo lo sé. Y muy dolorosa, concuerdo con ello. _

_A las escasas personitas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esta cosa en sus inicios, mucho tiempo atrás: ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO, DE VERDAD! I'm a big shit. No es que haya olvidado esta historia... Pero han sido épocas complicadas. Todo comenzó con un bloqueo... y de ahí, todo se fue a la merda. Emocionalmente, y en la vida cotidiana. Ha sido un caos peor que Arthur cocinando._

_Juro que he pensado mucho en este fic... Debo admitirlo, hice y rehice y volví a hacer las primeras partes del capítulo varias veces durante este año que ha pasado entre actualización y actualización ;A; Pensaba a veces desertar para siempre, pero... amo mucho esta historia y lo que tengo planeado con ella, así como a todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review~ Sus palabras, poquitas quizá, pero muy valiosas para mí, hicieron posible que saliera de mi cascaroncito y trajera un nuevo capítulo._

_Y que renovara mis ánimos para continuar esto._

_De verdad, no saben lo feliz que era cada vez que mi celular sonaba y era un correo de ff avisándome que alguien me agregó a favoritos o me dejó un review... Incluso ahora, sonrío como bobalicona al releer los reviews ´w`_

_No prometo actualizar muy seguido, pero haré lo posible porque al menos cada mes haya algo nuevo. Tengo muchas ideas que quiero plasmar en palabras, así que mientras las coloco en algo coherente, espero me tengan paciencia. -se hinca de cuerpo completo- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho. De verdad. Si quieren mandarme amenazas de muerte, adelante. Las merezco ;w;_


End file.
